Elohim, Essaim and Anna
by Maxwell Adams 999
Summary: Anna thought she was the only person using the piano at school to practice, but when she finds a skilled, although strange girl playing during lunch break, her curiosity is spiked. Anna is determined to find out all she can, but the blond's past may be a darker one than she expected. Based heavily on the anime "Shigatsu wa kimi no uso" Modern AU Rating might change.
1. The Girl in the Piano Room

_Anna_

My fingers trail along the piano's keys. I have the sheet music in front of me but I ignore it. I've gone beyond what the little black dots are telling me to do. The little scribbles that would restrict my speed, my volume, my passion are unimportant to me. The piece is mine. I'm in control, not some corpse's somewhere in Germany. The speed is faster, the pedal help less precisely, it's mistier. The sonata always reminded me more of the sea instead of the moon Beethoven named it after. Now, with the glowing pale disk in my mind's eye, I have changed it. I play the final notes and hold them as I breathe out calmly. I close the piano and check the time.

 _Ugggghh_ I have maths next. I pick up the bag and head over to Mr. Davidson's class, fully prepared to be bored. I mean, what am I ever going to need trigonometry for in my life anyway? How would it help if I was getting robbed, for example? I'm fairly sure I wouldn't be able to summon the holy demon of Pythagoras to come do my bidding. I should be studying for my next performance; that would be useful. I've pretty much committed Moonlight Sonata v2.0 to muscle memory but to be perfectly honest I could play it all day and not be bored. Not because I just love my version so much, I'm not that narcissistic, but simply because I love playing. I can just lose myself in the notes and let the music melt all of my worries; it helps me focus on what's truly important. However, enough deep philosophy. Time for a world of never ending boredom.

Maths went by slowly and with nothing to report. I paid attention and definitely didn't fall asleep. Look I tried ok? Don't look at me like that. Davidson's voice is just so monotone, I can't help but fall asleep. I head towards the music room again. Usually I spend my lunch breaks having lunch with my friends but today I really just want to play some more. I'm sure Kristoff will understand. I swear I had such a hard time keeping from tapping the music on my desk during class. To be honest, only Davidson's threat to kick me out of the class a week ago kept me still. My test scores are nothing to be proud of already, I don't need a bad reputation on top of that. As I approach the music room. I hear something I definitely wasn't expecting. Someone's playing the piano. I deadpan for a second. I'm the only one who uses the piano. I'm the only one who _plays_ the piano. I'm not too good at remembering people, but I'm pretty sure I'd know if anyone had joined my informal piano group. It's going really well by the way, there's this really nice redhead there who just loves to play so much. Oh wait no, that's me. Oops. Sigh.

Anyway, I've never heard anyone play this piano apart from me, which is a shame really because it would be a great help if I had someone else bugging the music teacher to get it tuned. Last time I managed to convince him was almost a year and a half ago and even though it still sounds alright, it needs a little TLC. I approach the door carefully as to not alert whoever's inside. They seem to be taking a break, and I listen carefully when they start playing again. My eyes widen. Damn, those are some fast notes! It's missing… something, but there's no denying that they're good. They must be at least a few years older than me and been studying for that whole time. Then, suddenly, in the middle of a really nice chord (maybe an inversion of a minor seventh?) they seem to let go of the keys and the harmony quickly fades. That's a shame; why would they just stop playing like that? Sure the piece was classical which that chord was definitely not, but I'd have at least experimented with it a bit.

Taking a deep breath, I knock and slowly open the door to find a girl with long blond hair with her face buried in sheet music. She looks at me and I must say, I'm surprised by how young she is, I'd expected her to be a lot older but she's only a couple of years older than me. She continues to look at me blankly and I realize I'm off in the clouds somewhere. I shake my head slightly and bring myself back to the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude it's just I've never heard anyone else play this piano here before. Well not apart from me, although I only come here during first break so if you only come here at lunch, then I guess that explains why we haven't met before." I decide to stop myself before I ramble more. Looking at her, I notice the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wait, did i do something wrong?" i ask, pretty sure I'm interrupting something here. "Uhh, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to interrupt or hurt your feelings or anything, I just wanted to ask why you stopped playing when you did cause it was really good and that chord was beautiful so it seemed strange to suddenly cut if off like that but obviously you don't want company so I'll... go now." I try to run away before I can embarrass myself any more until I hear her voice.

 _Elsa_

"Wait, no, you can stay if you want."

Wait what am I saying? Of course I want to be alone, but I can't just leave her thinking it was her fault I'm crying or something. Wait, I'm crying again god damn it. Shouldn't have come in here in the first place. I look at the redhead paused at the door, looking me both surprised and worried.

"Oh…" she says. "Ok then." She stays where she is and an awkward silence stretches. "Why are you crying?" she suddenly asks.

I look at her, as surprised as she was a moment ago. Should I tell her? She plays the piano as well she said, she might be able to help me. No, don't be stupid, she'd probably think I'm crazy or something.

"Uh… it was nothing" I manage to say. She looks at me suspiciously, but thankfully drops the subject. Another silence. "Did you say you play?" I tentatively ask, trying to break the ice somewhat.

"Yeah, I love the piano!" she answers excitedly. "I've been playing ever since I was really little when I finally managed to nag my parents into letting me change to a music school. I wanted to play the guitar back then but they only had a spot for a piano student so I got landed with that instead, can't say I'm too sorry to be honest." She smiles. "For how long have you been playing?" she asks.

"For a long time as well. I started when I was little, probably because my mother always played me the piano back then. One day apparently I just started playing this song one of her students had made and there we go, my mother started teaching me." I notice my voice has dropped to a whisper and clear my throat. "I've been playing ever since." I say, completing the very general history of my musical life. Only what she needs to know, I remind myself.

For a while she doesn't answer and i think another silent minute is going to pass when the loud school bell rings, signaling the end of our lunch break. The girl looks at her watch, even though it seems slightly pointless.

"Well, we'd better get going for class. I'll see you later!" She says, running off in the direction of the science labs.

What a strange girl.

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **How did you like the first chapter? I've had this idea in my google docs for a while and I actually found this yesterday when I was checking if drive worked on my phone with no internet (I thought I was gonna have to write while we waited in line for some stuff). I read through the general summary of my idea and I really liked it so here we are!**

 **I suppose this is when you guys realize that I'm an anime fan. If anyone knows where this is from and recognized the title, here's an imaginary high five!**

 ***high fives***

 **If anyone reading this likes anime and hasn't seen "Your Lie in April" (Shigatsu wa kimi no uso) I could not recommend it highly enough. It is right there with Attack on Titan and Anohana in my favorites list, especially since I play the piano myself.**

 **Oh an btw, I thought long and hard (hehehe) about whether to use music terms like arpeggios and stuff like that in this simply because not all you might know them, but it just wouldn't feel right writing this without doing so. None of them will have any importance to the main plot I don't think and if you really can't stand not knowing, research it.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **Max**


	2. Spilled Secrets and Spilled Tears

_Elsa_

The bus is late.

Not that I have anywhere to be or anything like that, I'm just feeling slightly impatient today. Clair de Lune is helping out with that. It's a little modern for my tastes, as with most pieces written during the 20th Century, but it's certainly relaxing. Suddenly, my listening is interrupted by a certain redheaded girl. She taps my shoulder from behind to get my attention and smiles at me. Her lips are moving so she must be talking. Strange that I can't hear anything though. After a couple of seconds of her lip synching and my staring, she looks at me exasperatedly and carefully removes by earphones.

Oh.

"Can you hear me now?" she asks teasingly. "I was just saying I didn't catch your name earlier? Mine is Anna, pleased to meet you!" her voice is cheerful, warm and inviting in a way that makes me wonder if she's talking to someone else. An expectant look from her dispels my doubts, replacing them with confusion at being spoken to so amiably after having just met her. I push a stray lock of hair behind my ear, slightly nervous.

"M-my name's Elsa. P-pleasure's all m-mine." I hesitantly reply. Anna seems unfazed by my slight stutter, giggling into her hand. "What is it?" I ask, slightly worried my social ineptness has somehow led to my embarrassment once again.

"It's nothing," the girl says, reading my concern. "That's just such a gentlemanly thing to say."

I feel my cheeks heat up and I instinctually look down. Anna immediately makes to correct herself.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that it was uncool or anything. It was actually quite charming." She giggles again and I look up in surprize. I've been called both pretty and polite before, but never charming. I don't suppose I talk enough to give people that impression. Seeming to have learnt from our interaction in the music room, she starts talking again, efficiently avoiding an awkward silence.

"So what are you doing here?" She asks me. "I mean it's pretty obvious you waiting for the bus so I'm not quite sure why I asked that question, although you could be waiting for someone to pick you up, I shouldn't really assume. Mum does always say it's easy to offend people if you assume things about them so it's safer to ask, just like when you want some ice cream 5 minutes before dinner's ready, although there's not much point in asking that either since the answer will most definitely be 'no'. I should really stop talking now." A soft laugh escapes me as she awkwardly finishes her ramble.

"Yes I'm waiting for the bus. Is that why you're here as well?" I ask.

"Actually my dad usually picks me up about an hour from now when he finishes work. It's actually really handy since I only have an electric keyboard at home but the piano here is pretty good. It's also the model they use for all the competitions so it's pretty useful to study on it and get used to how it feels. I was actually wondering if you were free?" she asks hopefully. "We could go have some fun on the piano. You don't have to worry about getting home since my dad won't mind taking you." She seems to consider her words. "You don't live far do you?" she asks as if only now realising this could have effect on her dad's willingness to take me home.

"I live just a few streets down from here. You know the little grocery shop just down there?" I ask, pointing in the shop's direction. "If you could leave me there I can walk; it's only a couple of houses down." Anna's eyes widen significantly, as if only now realizing something quite important.

"Oh my god, Elsa we're neighbours!" she squeals excitedly. "I live on the road just after the grocery shop, two houses down. Our houses are literally separated by our backyards." I blink in surprize. I've been called a scatterbrain at times but I don't believe I'd have missed a girl this attractive.

"Wow," I say. "That's a coincidence and a half." Anna picks up the subject of this conversation once more.

"So now that that's out of the way, will come play with me? Come on you can teach me some stuff! It'll be fun!" She asks excitedly. Usually I'd try to come up with some clever excuse to get out of this, but I can see the determination in her eyes. She isn't letting this go.

"Well, I'm sure I can listen for a while..." I say.

 _Anna_

I hum no tune in particular as I lead Elsa to the music room, excited that I'll finally be able to hear her play without a door between us. I briefly consider what to play to her, until I remember the perfect piece. I've worked on it for so long as a kind of passion project that I'm sure she'll adore it. Luckily enough I also have the sheet music with me at all times so I can just give it to her if she wants to learn it too. We finally arrive and I hold the open for her. One must maintain their manners when dealing with pretty girls after all. I've always loved how this room after school. The light shines brightly through the windows and gives everything a yellowish tint that seeps into the air, as if warming it despite the creeping autumnal chill. I sit on the bench and pat the space next to me. After a brief hesitation, the blond joins me.

"So who goes first?" I ask. Usually I'd just start playing but I feel that would be rude with another pianist, especially one better than I am.

"Why don't you go first?" she quickly says. I nod as I lift the lid of the piano, take a deep breath, and begin. The notes flow through my fingers in to the piano as the waltz Merry go Round of Life, the main theme from the Studio Ghibli film Howl's Moving Castle, echoes in the room. I pour my feelings into each note, let each phrase wash over me as I sway in my chair with the music. I remember Star Lake, just like in the film, glistening in the sun as I reach the climax of the piece, pressing down of the keys ever more strongly until I play the final chord, and breathe out slowly. I turn once more to Elsa and smile until I see her expression.

Elsa's expression was serious. Her lips pursed, her brow furrowed.

"Play something else," she says in an almost commanding tone.

I hesitate slightly. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask. "I know I'm not as good as you but-"

"Play something else," she repeats. This time it's definitely an order.

I quickly think before arriving at a conclusion and start playing Secret Base (10 years after), a song from the anime Anohana. I'm again entranced as my fingers gently apply pressure to the keys. The melody is lilting and care-free. The emotions build, and then I move into the chorus. My right plays the melody in octaves as my left bounces around the lower notes and I reach the second verse. The music is calmer now. Again it becomes louder and I play the second chorus. This time it's shorter, missing about half of its usual length before the bridge starts. I remember the anime as my left hand plays an arpeggio just before the climax of the song, my fingers press down strongly on the keys as I pour my emotions into each note, remembering the anime's last scene as I gently play the final parts of the piece; a chorus played an octave higher, so gently. Then an arpeggio, another, suspense, and finally, the notes resolve to complete the song.

I look over at Elsa and concern rushes through me at sight of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey," I say softly, trying to be comforting, "Are you ok Elsa?" She looks at me suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice is hushed and there's a slight crack at the end of her reply. "I just- My mother used to play like that." She explains, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh she used to play these pieces? That's surprizing, not that many people that I know of play stuff like this."

"No, not the pieces, just the… emotions." Her voice is a little stronger now but still unsure of itself.

"What do you mean?" I ask, puzzled.

"When you play," the blonde starts, careful with her words, "It's like the piece is speaking to you. Telling you how it wants to played almost. I- It's like the piece is alive and you just become a translator or a medium between the music and everyone listening." She concludes. "Am I making any sense?"

I smile. "Yeah you are. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it." Seeing that she's calmed down, I move on to what I'm really looking forward to. "Ok, I've played something for you, now it's your turn." I state matter-of-factly. She looks down at the piano keys and seems to think for a moment. She looks at me with a slight pleading in her eyes.

Before she can complain, I quickly intervene. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" I say in what I hope is a persuasive tone. She sighs and seems to accept her faith. She gestures for me to move over and I give her some more room so she can sit more or less at the middle of the piano. She lays her hands on the keys and hesitates.

"I don't know what to play." She admits. I think for a moment.

"Well how about I get you started with something simple and you can take over whenever you like ok?" She nods in agreement and I quickly choose something easy and well known. I lift only my right hand to the piano and start playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. She waits for me to have repeated the main theme once and then starts. She immediately starts playing fast notes that start as an accompaniment but grow in volume to over shadow my part. I remove my hand as I see her left moving towards the keys and give her full control over the piece. Her playing becomes even more impressive as the left hand joins, repeating my hand only with chords instead of singular notes.

Suddenly her eyes widen and her playing becomes more frantic. She plays louder, hammering the keys with all of her strength as the speed escalates even further. The panicked expression in her eyes worries me and as soon as I see tears gathering in her eyes; I gently grab hold of her hands and, whispering comforting words, remove them from the piano before pulling her into an embrace. She grasps at my clothes and begins openly sobbing into my shoulder, burrowing into the space between my neck and shoulder. When her crying subsides I pull away slightly to look into her blue eyes, rimmed with red from her crying.

"Hey," I say softly, trying my best to comfort her. "Are you ok? What happened?"

"I… I can't hear it anymore." She simply says. "I can't hear the piano anymore."

 **A/N: Hey guys how are you doing? Sorry if you were expecting a chapter slightly sooner but I had exams every day of the week so I didn't have much down time to actually sit down and write.**

 **I really hope you like where this story is going. I'd like to point out that while Elsa and Anna are based on the main characters of Your Lie in April, they aren't clones of them. Each have their own quirks and particularities that aren't in the main show; just something I'd like to point out before people start noticing differences in the characters.**

 **By the way if any of you guys who have watched the anime noticed, I was kind of trying to recreate the scene in the coffee shop when Elsa started playing. Don't know how well it went since I had to change some things based on who Elsa is as a character (based on the film Frozen with circumstances similar to Kousei's). Tell me what you think in the comments.**

 **Anyway that's from me for now. Thank you so much for all of the follows and favs you've been giving this story. There is nothing better that getting an email saying I have a new follower and that's what brings me back to the computer to write more. Remember that any comments are appreciated; even if they criticize something in the story, as long it's done constructively, it's all great.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **\- Max**


	3. What's the Worst that could Happen?

_Anna_

"Anna? Anna are you ok?" I shake myself back to the present at the sound of my mother's voice.

"What, uh, I-I'm fine." I reply before noticing I haven't said or eaten anything in a while. "I just need to go to the bathroom." I quickly add, getting up from the table. I close the bathroom door behind me; focusing on not thinking about Elsa. It's no use; no matter how hard I glare at the grain of the wooden wall, thoughts of Elsa always prevail. Ok. What can I do here? If I just keep feeling sorry for Elsa, nothing will change. Then again, how can I help? I have no idea how someone can just _stop_ hearing a specific sound. I groan inwardly. I need some advice.

Since he's the school's only Theory of Knowledge* teacher as well as our English teacher, Mr. Howards' classes are well known for going off on multiple tangents. He'll spend many a class talking about the faults in our society and how governments counteract those faults instead of lecturing us on A Midsummer Night's Dream or some poem, which no one is necessarily complaining about. Besides teaching us about life, the Jamaican-descendant English teacher is also one of the friendliest people I know, keeping in line, I suppose, with his islander roots. I knock at his door and open it slowly after confirming he doesn't look that busy at the moment.

"Oh hi Anna!" the tall, dark-skinned man says, friendly as always. "What's up?"

"Hi Mr. Howards, I was just hoping you could help me with something. Are you free?"

"Sure, shoot!" he enthuses.

"So, I was reading this book the other day and one of the characters like _really_ loves painting, but when the story cuts to the present, when she's around 18, she can't see the colours in paintings anymore." He looks at me intrigued but seems to have bought the lie. "Do you have any idea how this could happen?" I conclude.

"Well I'm no expert in psychology, but maybe your character suffered some kind of trauma related to painting and..." he laughs. "I have no idea after that, sorry." I nod enthusiastically despite his insecurities on the subject, my mind already going to work on what this could mean about Elsa. Another question pops into my mind.

"So, might she associate painting with that trauma so that the brain ignores colours as a defence mechanism?" Mr. Howards sighs thoughtfully at the question.

"Well as I said, I'm no expert; but that might have something to do with it. I can't imagine something happening due to one single traumatic experience, although I know as much about psychology as a dog about Shakespeare."

"Maybe he should attend one of your classes, I'm sure he'd learn something." I say with a grin.

"Yeah about the meaning of life maybe. Your class seems to have a great affinity for getting me side-tracked. However I've received no complaints as of yet." I laugh with him until he asks, "So what is this book, it sounds quite interesting." Oops. I hurriedly rack my brain for some excuse for not knowing the book.

"Oh I just read the synopses so I can't quite remember," is the best I can come up with under pressure although as pathetic as it is, he drops the subject with a nod and an

"Oh, what a shame I thought I might read that." Leaving the room at the sound of the bell, I head over to Drama, the best class of the day, week, year, and so on. I honestly don't want to think about the state my nerves would be in if I didn't have Drama lessons to relax. The mix of games and acting is just right to relax and have fun but also learn. And if anyone knows what good it does to your public speaking skills and your confidence it's me. I go through the door into the large, high ceilinged class room with painted-dark walls most commonly known as the black box and join the circle of students in the centre of the room.

 _Elsa_

 _Tick-tock_

 _Tick-tock_

 _"Remember, Elsa,"_

 _Tick-tock_

 _"Exactly as the sheet indicates"  
Tick-tock_

 _"At the exact speed of the metronome."_

 _Tick-tock_

 _"Exactly as the composer intended."_

I wake with a start and sit up in a flash. My room. My bed. Not the piano room. Not with her. I notice myself panting, notice the cold sweat wetting my skin and soaking through my pyjamas. At least I've gotten better at handling the dreams. I used to wake up screaming loud enough for Dad to wake up as well and come charging into the room for fear a burglar had come in. Not that we lived in a particularly dangerous area but you never know I guess… And on that comforting though I check the time. I groan at the hands of the small clock on my bedside table. 5AM is too early a morning for anyone.

Realizing sleep is less than likely, I get up and head to the bathroom for my morning shower. No sleep, no dreams I think as I turn on the water and wait a few seconds, undressing while the water slowly heats up. The felling of hot water washing the sweat from my skin and the tension from my muscles makes me sigh. Even this much time after, her curse still haunts me.

Turning off the water I get out of the shower and go prepare my school bag for the day. Looking at the empty slot that marks first break, I'm reminded of the first time I met Anna. It's not by chance that I've been having lunch with Olaf on the roof; even though running away isn't the bravest thing to do it's the most sparing on my feelings. The redhead probably thinks I'm some kind of freak ever since my breakdown. I still can't believe that I told her that and just started crying. Thank god for Olaf though. My singular friend (or sista' from another mista' as he calls it) is the best one I could ever ask for, also doubling as my living, breathing, sworn-to-secrecy diary, with the Love-Expert DLC fully installed as well as the Water-proof Shoulder perk levelled up to max. While I always let him know that the relationship should be mutual and that I'd consider it a very personal offence if he used anyone else as a diary/tear mop (jokingly, of course), he remains as cheerful as always. I've known Olaf for the better part of my life. Our mothers were friends so whenever they wanted to have a chinwag, we usually ended up playing together, despite me being Olaf's elder by 3 years. This age difference however, only contributed to our friendship as Olaf (who could be surprisingly mature) and I would often spend evenings alone while his mother went out; our friendship made me the perfect baby-sitter.

 _During first break_

"So Elsa, when are you gonna grow the lady-balls to talk to this bird again?" Olaf says. A slight sternness in his tone. I look up, surprized at the colourful language, and take a second to reply.

"I told you, I don't want to put neither Anna nor myself through another awkward meeting ever again since- "

"She might hate you, she might think you're a freak, she might reject you if your poor crushing heart can't contain itself and you declare your ever-lasting love, and god forbid she might actually want to _help_." The shorter boy says with a faux-horrified expression.

"Woah," I say, raising my hands placatingly, "I never anything about crushing on her, which I assure you I am not. I mean she's cute," I concede, "but I don't see anything happening between us." I finish, hoping it'll be enough to make him back down. As per usual, it isn't.

"Uh-huh, why don't we talk about this in a couple of months?" He asks with a grin. "I mean, from what I saw, this girl's perfect for you Elsa. Hyper enough to get off your ass but can still enjoy some quiet time, likes similar video-games and anime – she has very good taste if I do say so myself. She's also funny, cute enough for you to admit it which says more than just _something_. I could go on but that glare is frightening me." I look away for a moment, ignoring his fantasies.

"How do you know so much about her anyway?" I ask, genuinely curious but slightly worried.

"Oh I talked to her." He says nonchalantly. My head turns to face him lightning fast.

"You did _what?_ " I say incredulous, before trying to calm myself and thinking about whether I want to know the answer to my next question. "What did you say to her?"

"I said you were sorry for dumping here there – which you were," he adds when he sees me about to interrupt, "and we just talked for a while until I invited her here at, well right about now." He says, checking his watch.

"You did _WHAT?_ " I repeat myself with a louder tone. I have to get out of here before she comes. Luckily break just started so I might be able to run before she gets here. "I can't believe you did this." I say, still broiling with anger. "I'm going, see you whenever." I had just enough time to reach the door before it swung open violently, almost hitting me square on the forehead. Jerking back by reflex, I lose my balance and end up falling square on my ass instead, creating a dull pain on my coxis.

"Staaaaaiiiirs…" I hear a distinctly Anna-sounding voice moan. I open my eyes to see the girl in question flopped down on the floor, blazing hair spread over the floor. "Why are there so many staaaiiirs?..." she continues. I shoot Olaf a death stare as he gives up trying to hide his already obvious laugh. The girl finally looks up at me and seems to forget all fatigue instantly. " _You!_ She suddenly says in a none-too-friendly tone. "Where the _hell_ have you been?" she asks. "I've been looking I've been looking everywhere for you! In the music room, the courtyard, the gym, even the frikin' bathroom and you've been up _here?"_ She looks at Olaf, her tone brightening. "Oh, so _she's_ why you wanted me to come here!" Olaf nods since he can't really do anything else right now. Now might be a good time to say something.

"Hey Anna, how've you been?" I say. She looks at me with a smile that stops just short of her eyes.

"Oh you know, I've been alright," She says. "Working hard, studying, worrying about _you!_ " My eyes drop to the ground in guilt under her intense stare. "But," she says, finally relenting, "I might be willing to forgive you if you stop avoiding me." I consider my options. I mean, famous last words but what's the worst that could happen?

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Actually a lot of things happened between this and the last chapter. I was reading some writing tricks by my favorite author, Patrick Ness (** **. /books/writing/writing-tips/6/) when I realized I had absolutely no idea where I wanted this story to go. I spent a couple of days thinking about this and I have a plan for the first arc and a few ideas for the second although those are still quite hazy. After that, I set to writing, which meant suddenly remembering I had a massive drama project to complete from before the mock exams was badly timed. But I finished that in time and managed to complete the chapter. The next day I would proof read it and upload it. At this point I really think some greater power was working against me since that the day I became sick for, I shit you not, the first time in over 2 years. So what a great time to be incapable to function as a human being! Anyways I've slept it off and while bored, in bed, with a slightly sore throat and a glass of ribena, I thought I'd finally give you guys your chapter.**

 **See you next time**

 **\- Max**

 ***Theory of knowledge is a part of the IB (International Baccalaureate) course, which is like a different teaching program I'm currently being subjected to. The subject deals with understanding society and how people think/learn. I'm only taking it next year so I might be slightly wrong but I think that's the gist of it.**


	4. Making Friends

_**Anna**_

Ok. I've come up with the perfect plan. Grinning as I run it over in my head a couple more times, I check for anything that might go wrong, anything I overlooked. Finding nothing, I dash over to where I arranged to meet Elsa and find her already waiting by the ping pong tables, despite my arrival being 5 minutes early. Brilliant! The corners of her lips curve upwards shyly in response to the smile on my own.

"Hey! How's your day been?" I ask in greeting.

"Not bad, what about yours?"

"Ughh, maths was so boring! It's so hard to concentrate with Mr. Davidson's dull, monotone voice droning on and on… It's like they hired the guy least suited to be a maths teacher. It reminded me of the first – and only – time I tried yoga. The instructor was this tiny Indian lady and you know how you're supposed to relax when doing yoga? Yeah, she was _not_ a relaxing person. She was all like 'REELAX YOUR TERS! REELAX YOUR TERS!' I think she meant toes but between her accent and her Dalek voice it took me like 10 minutes to figure that out."

The blonde laughs through her fingers, bringing a tingling heat to my cheeks as I realize I've been rambling.

"So why did you ask me to come here?" she finally asks.

"Well I've met Olaf but you have no idea about any of my friends. I thought it was about time we changed that, so we're meeting Kristof and Sven in a couple of seconds on that bench by the tree." I say quickly, half-fearing Elsa's reaction. The platinum blonde goes quiet for a moment.

"… Ok…" she starts, unsure. "What's he like?" she tentatively asks.

Ok, better than what I expected.

"Well he's quite big and he kind of smells and I he's a little _too_ attacked to Sven in my opinion but used to sleep with my cat when I was little so who am I to judge?" I stop for a second. "Sleep with him as in sleep in the same bed… not like… the _other_ way…"  
 _Bring it back Anna_ I think, watching the blonde's face scrunch up in confusion. "For all his little flaws though, he's one of the best friends I've ever had in my life." I look to her reaction, trying to decipher the blonde's thoughts.

"Who's Sven?" she asks.

"Oh that's his dog."

Elsa tenses slightly and suddenly seems _very_ unsure of this idea.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I- I'm… kind of slightly scared of uh… _big_ dogs… and little dogs too… not too fond of medium sized dogs either." She quietly wrings her hands.

I smile in an attempt to reassure her.

"Oh trust me, he's the friendliest dog I've ever seen. He might be a little _too_ friendly at first, but Kristof can manage him, stop him from suffocating you and all that. I swear you'd think the thing runs off Duracell batteries ( _buy Duracell batteries now)_." Elsa smiles slightly at that.

"Hey! Anna!" I hear from behind me. Turning towards the call, I see Kristof and Sven have just arrived at the bench where we're meeting.

"Oh! They're over there, come on!" Grasping her hand, I lead a hesitant Elsa over to the pair, already fighting over who's going to eat the sausage Kristof's holding.

 _ **Elsa**_

This is a very strange scene for me. Usually you wouldn't find me doing this in a million years.

Me? Meeting new people?

No. That's not a thing I do very much. But Anna's hold on my hand is light and warm.

So unlike mother's.

 _A gash of a smile_

 _Tick-tock_

" _Just as the sheet indicates, Elsa."_

"Hey Anna, who've you got there?" a slightly gruff voice asks.

"Oh, this is Elsa, a friend of mine." Shaken from my thoughts, I look up to see Kristoff looking at me curiously before smiling slightly at Anna, as if sharing an inside joke.

"So _this_ is the girl we've been hearing all about!" He says mischievously, looking smugly at the blushing redhead.

I turn towards Anna questioningly.

"Ok, so I might have told him that there was another pianist here but…" She trails off with her hands lifted placatingly. _I didn't tell him anything else_ her look says. Relief floods through me. I might have been lucky with Anna but I'd probably be labeled a freak by anyone else who knew… _that_.

Not that I thought she would tell anyone else.

Kristoff raises a hand towards me. "I'm Kristoff, nice to meet you."

I shake his hand. "My name is Elsa." My voice sounds a little shakier than I expect it to.

"Ahh!" I yelp as something warm and heavy tackles me, bringing to the ground in a flash, before assaulting me with an unnaturally long tongue.

"Oh shit!"

"Woah, Sven no! Get off her!"

Anna and Kristoff's voices overlap as I feebly try to get the large beast off me, with little success until its burly blonde owner finally drags him off me.

"Elsa are you ok?" Anna rushes to my side, hands hovering fretfully, not sure where to offer comfort.

A groan is the only sound I can manage, peeking an eye open to find the redhead's face hovering above mine. Red hair almost brushing my cheek, blue eyes concerned. Somewhere off in the distance I can hear Kristoff reprimanding Sven for being "Slightly too enthusiastic." A cool breeze passes and I become aware of the wet coat of drool on my face.

 _Ugh, disgusting._

Suddenly, Anna starts laughing as she offers me a hand. I take it awkwardly and gladly accept the tissue Kristof offers me along with an apologetic smile.

The hilarity of the situation finally hits me as well along with its unusualness and I can't help but burst out laughing.

 _What the hell am I doing getting attacked by dogs?_

 **A/N:**

 ***Ducks head out of hole***

 **Hello? Anyone still here?**

 ***One or two people approach with pitchforks***

 **Ok, ok, guys don't worry.**

 **I'm back! Well kind of. The summer holidays have rolled in so I suddenly have** _ **tons**_ **of time to do stuff. That means I'll be** _ **trying**_ **to write around 200 words per day so that I can upload a chapter around 1,000 words long on Friday, when I'll also be trying to record YouTube videos. Because yeah, that's something else I want to do.**

 **One of the main reasons it took me around a week to get writing again (apart from jetlag) is actually YouTube. I know it'll be hard to balance recording and writing at first, and I'll only know how hard after a couple of weeks.**

 **Between YouTube, writing and composing, I may have to quit one of them from lack of time/energy and after debating whether or not I should just quit writing and have it done with, I decided to stick it out. If I have to quit, don't worry I won't just disappear. I'll at least try to finish any story I have going on (although it may feel rushed) and give you guys a warning as well.**

 **However, since I'll be recording 2/3 videos on Friday (ideally) there might be times where I find I don't need to record for a week, which would give me more time.**

 **But anyway, that's enough from me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was shorter that usual. Keep in mind this kind of length is my new goal per week.**

 **See you guys next time**

 **-Max**


End file.
